The invention relates to a display unit and a display system that display an image, and to a display method used for the display unit and the display system.
A so-called see-through display has been developed in recent years in which a display section is configured by a transparent material. Unlike a regular display unit, a display unit having such a transmissive display section makes it possible to display characters and images on the actual landscape in an overlaid fashion. The display unit is expected to be used in various applications including, without limitation, augmented reality (AR).
The currently-developed transmissive display section may include a device such as, but not limited to, an organic electroluminescence (EL) device, an inorganic EL device, and a liquid crystal device. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-34996 discloses a display unit in which the organic EL device is used to configure the transmissive display section. A transparent electrically-conductive material usable for the organic EL device is disclosed, for example, in “Kankyou Chouwagata Shinzairyou Series, Display Zairyou (translated as “environment-conscious new material series, display material”)”, edited by The Ceramic Society of Japan, Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun Ltd., Jan. 30, 2013, pp. 144-151.